palmtreepanicfandomcom-20200214-history
The Home Canon
''The Home Canon 'The Beginnings' '''steph visits some weird cardboard thing > meets eli -> meets greenii -> creates boyo -> boyo is thrown into a lake into a box by storybook -> lab is abandoned due to storybook doing weird stuff -> boyo goes to canada and back and brings back ld -> storybook gets bored in the abandoned lab and kidnaps greenii and clones him repeatedly -> abuses the clones -> storybook takes greenii slices and puts them in the cloning machine and makes several greeniimalgates -> redii is formed -> alterego makes his way into the current dimension -> storybook goes to the core to look for power -> boyo, greenii, steph, ld, and eli move into an apartment -> boyo uses imaginary arms to form origami harolds -> storybook randomly teleports to the apartment while they're gone and tortures all the harolds and creates iron harold -> storybook takes the harold's souls to feed the core with power -> boyo takes greenii, ld, and steph to the abandoned lab -> alterego stalks them and records their actions like a child predator -> they enter the core's base -> they get fooled into unplugging the core making allowing it to move freely -> fight with core and soul trials -> core is destroyed and peace is restored -> Cube Arc begins Cube Arc LD messed with the S.O.A's gem > A rift opens, and the cube falls exactly ontop of him > LD is reported missing for a week > Cube slowly shoots bolts of thunder, occasionally spawning "Creatures" and it spawns Cube Landon (CL) > the "Creatures" and CL follow the cube > Boyo encounters CL > Boyo gets shot by a blue bolt of thunder (manipulative thunder), and the thunder brings him into the cube, infecting him > Boyo reported missing > Cubeoyo comes out of the cube and follows it > Cube reaches middle of Texas > Cube falls into Lake Waco and the water turns purple - which the creatures and both infected people guard > Greenii finds the 2 infected people and goes into a battle > Greenii flees > Greenii brings along Redii > They flee once again > Eli follows with a smug look(swat was removed from canon) > The lake starts to shoot out Manipulative Thunder > Greenii is the only one infected, Eli just t-poses, confusing the "Creatures" > creatures harden into purple brick > some stacking up and then turning into brick, making a fort protecting Lake Waco (infected lake) > they battle CL + Cubeoyo > both are sent back into Infected Lake Waco > 1 month later the cube extracts itself from Lake Waco and floats in mid-air, shooting Deadly, Manipulative, and Propulsive lighting, wreaking havoc in Waco, and the cube moves around texas, sometimes leaving "residue" > cube reaches Gainesville > Storybook + AlterEgo attempt to fight the cube, instead being shot by Deadly thunder > cube overloads, while Eli, Redii, Boyo, Steph, and Greenii are attempting to rid the cube of it's presence > cube explodes, sending everyone into a "limbo" > they all reach a Butterfly, putting them into jars and being transported back to Gainesville, > residue attracts to the cube's explosion place and forms Reformed Core > they battle with the Core > Core explodes, releasing butterflies > HomePeace canon Alternative Cube Arc Cube rift forms below LD, turning him into Cube Landon. -> After Boyo's death, boyo comes back infected by the cube -> Steph encounters the 2, and enters a battle with them. -> Cube Boyo was mutilated by Steph's hat -> Steph is left at low hp, and heads towards the park. -> Steph falls with low HP and high exhaustion, and CL tries to attack him with the chance -> Steph disfigures CL, turning him into a cube fragment -> Steph rips out his own soul, putting it in the cube fragment and the soul reforms Landon -> Steph is dead -> Landon takes the handbag and the hat, and embarks on an adventure -> T.B.C